


cherry, lavender and rose

by k3ewee



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Or does he, Pining, Slice of Life, he doesn't realize he's in love yet i guess, tomoru too gay to get daimon off his mind, tomoru's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3ewee/pseuds/k3ewee
Summary: Tomoru has a habit of thinking aloud to himself whenever he spends some time alone tending to his plants. And today, his flowers are reminding him too much of Daimon.
Relationships: Kusunoki Daimon/Kurokawa Tomoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	cherry, lavender and rose

Tomoru lets go a sigh of relief as he puts his tools down; he's finally done. Moving his glasses from a resting position on top of his fluffy black hair back to his face, he stepps back to admire a freshly trimmed cherry tree bonsai. 

Today is a rare occurrence. Even though it's Friday, the guitarrist of Fantôme Iris has the day off from work. But because all his bandmates are busy with something else, there's no practice scheduled for today. Tomoru decided he'd use the free time to take care of all the plants in their sharehouse – most of them are his anyway –, after a long time of him being too busy to give them proper care.

He takes the tiny tree in his hands as he rises from his chair, for one moment moving it closer to his face so he can feel the subtle, almost unnoticeable sweet smell of sakura flowers. Then, he proceeds to take it to its usual spot: by the large window over the kitchen sink, next to dozens of other flowers, where they all get just the right amount of morning sunlight.

Whenever he spends enough time alone tending to his plants, Tomoru has a habit of humming songs that are stuck in his head, or mumbling about things that are going through his mind. Today's subject of choice is yesterday night's trip to the grocery store with Daimon.

Tomoru had just arrived late from work. Daimon told him he didn't need to go with him, but Tomoru had already promised the day before that he'd go with him, to help carry the bags on the walk home. And a deal is a deal.

Besides, he didn't particularly hate the idea of spending some time just the two of them.

"I'd never tell him that, of course", he sighs, staring in the direction of the delicate plant before him. "But do you think Daimon-san was also happy to spend time with me?"

Tomoru shifts his attention to the window behind it, beyond the glass panels, into the treetops and roofs nearby. Living on the second floor does allow for a nice view. He remains patiently silent for a while.

"You... Can't answer, of course. But I wonder if he did want me to come, or if he was happy I was there. I can never tell what he has in his mind. He's so unreadable from the outside. But on the inside," he switches his gaze back to the bonsai, carefully running a finger along a thin branch "I wonder if he's this soft and gentle, just like you".

Tomoru grabs the watering can resting on top of the kitchen sink, and walks over to the other side of the window, where a couple of other flower vases are neatly accomodated.

He pours some water in the large pot with lavander flowers. "Though he is quiet, calm, pure, just like you"

And moves on to a small rose bush. "I wonder if he's as loving, passionate as you... If his hands are as soft as this", the tips of his fingers touch its red petals.

He lets his imagination wander once again, drifting back to when he and Daimon had just left the house last night.

Tomoru does not have many opportunities to go on walks. Whenever he does, he's usually in a rush to get to the train station. The need to go to work and get there as quickly as possible always keeps him from paying attention to anything else. But that night, he wasn't in a rush. So he walked at a slow pace, allowing himself to bask in all sorts of sensations he wouldn't normally notice.

The warm, summer evening air touching his skin. The gentle breeze that ruffled his hair and clothes. The company of the man walking beside him, whose warmth he swore he could almost feel – if only they were a little bit closer. His chest, almost exploding at the thought of it. And the awareness of such warmth, slowly growing as the gap in between them narrowed with each step. He wondered if it was Daimon or himself the one who kept closing the distance. But at the slightest brush of their shoulders, both retracted their arms and took a step apart.

Tomoru puts the watering can down, turning back to his roses.

He almost jumps in surprise, then pretends he had not been saying those words out loud, as he hears the sound of keys on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> help i wrote a draft for this right after tomoru's initial 3* (the one where hes watering the plants) first appeared on the stream and my mind went damn gotta write a whole fic about this one (1) illustration. that was before the game had even released lol. but i forgot to finish it and just came across it on my drafts the other day and like. might as well finish.
> 
> anyways jsdfhsjdfsjdf i hope you like it!! i'm @fruitbirb on twitter


End file.
